Sourwolf's Extremely Pleasing Birthday
by JuniorLacul0403
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been dating a few months. Stiles has been shy and Derek has been patient. Stiles decides to stop being shy and give Derek a present for his birthday for being so wonderful
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been shipping Sterek hardcore lately, and loving it sooo much that I guess I decided to have a dream. This story is legit a dream I had about Sterek. It was such a wonderful dream :) Please be kind, first foray into writing so let me know what you think. I'll try and have part 2 with the sexy times up soon!**

I was currently sitting on the couch at the newly built Hale house, between Lydia and Allison and Lydia, attempting to not have a panic attack. It wasn't going so well. Both girls patted my arms sympathetically and the others in the room were staring at me with emotions ranging from humor to discomfort. I glanced around the room; taking note of all the people I now called my friends, my family, my pack. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd were all huddled around the table, which was currently buried under a small mound of presents and small, but delicious looking chocolate cake. Jackson and Danny were finishing hanging up the streamers and "Happy Birthday" banners above the doorway to the foyer. They were chuckling about some joke, unheard by the two human girls next to me and myself. Naturally the other werewolves in the room were laughing as well, except my best friend Scott, who sat in a chair across the coffee table. Scott who was staring at me with a look of understanding, but also discomfort. He had been very supportive of Derek and me since I'd told him we were dating. However, I tried not to smile as I remembered the day almost four months ago when I first told him about Derek and me.

*****FLASHBACK*****

_ Okay Stiles, calm down! He's your best friend; you've known him for years now. You've been there for each other through everything! His asshole dad leaving him and his mom. Mom's death. Dad being super busy with work. Being losers and benchwarmers all through middle school. Oh yeah, and of course the least important and almost completely not-worth-mentioning werewolf drama! I mean I know it's kinda my fault that he got bitten, but let's be real, most people would've pulled a roadrunner and gotten the hell outta dodge if their best friend became a monthly creature of the night. Not me, no siree, not Stiles. I'm the Robin to his Batman, or the Batman to his Robin; I can't decide which works better. Either way, he can't really get mad at me about this, not after all the shit we've been through together. Not after all the times I've literally risked my life for him. He'll understand. Besides! It's not like he doesn't know I'm bi. I told him I might sorta be into dudes just as much as girls years ago. So it's not like me possibly dating one should come completely outta nowhere. Right? Right?!_

I had been sitting in my room for the better part of an hour, trying not to have a panic attack while trying to follow the increasingly frantic inner-monologue bouncing around my head. I texted Scott almost two hours ago asking him to come over, hang out, play video games; just like we used to before this whole werewolf mess, like we hadn't gotten to in ages. He'd texted back surprisingly fast and said he'd be over straight after work. I decided last night that it was finally time to tell him about me and my… boyfriend. I still had trouble thinking that word, I doubt I'll even be able to spit it out when he finally gets here. I was so sure of myself last night when I decided to tell him, but ever since I texted him I've been getting more and more nervous. I'm seriously considering curling into a ball and trying to shrink into nothingness right now.

Suddenly there's a sharp tap on my window. Of course it's Scott, he's looking in like a happy puppy with his lazy smile on his face and I kind of grimace at him. _Nice one Stiles, way to play it cool._ Scott frowns a little and furrows his eyebrows as I go over to open the window. He leaps through and turns to look at me.

"Stiles, what's wrong man? I heard your heart racing from a mile away, like more than usual. At first I was kinda worried, then I figured you were just… you know, having some fun." He kinda chuckled, and then his face went serious again. "Then I actually get here and you're all pale, and breathing fast, and it looks like you're trying not to cry. Are you ok? You look like you're about to have a panic attack. What's wrong, what can I do?"

I just gaped at him, my best friend of more than ten years. That was absolutely one of the most perceptive comments I'd ever heard Scott make; and what's more impressive is that it's about me and not Allison. _I should probably alert the local media. Shut up Stiles, he's looking at you like you're crazy! Oh great, now I'm fighting with my own thoughts… maybe I am crazy._

"Sorry dude, it's just been a hectic morning, a lot going on you know; I don't even know where to start really. I mean you know how I hate mornings, god-awful things they are; yet for some reason I found myself waking up at 6:30! In the morning Scott, not my favorite time of day. I guess I just have a lot on my mind. And then I couldn't fall back to sleep, and I've been running around the house all day cleaning, and making healthy food for my dad. I've just been all over the place. And I really have to tell you something, and I don't really know how to; and you're just going to hate me, I know it! Scott, man, I can't lose you, you're like, my best friend you know? Together through thick and thin, The Two Musketeers, Batman and Robin; I just feel like you're gonna freak after I say what I need to, but I need to say it because it's really kind of important, and you know I hate keeping secrets!" I started taking deep gulps of air. _Wow, I said that in one breath… I think that might be a new record for me, and CRAP he's looking at me like I'm crazy again and… oh no, not the puppy eyes! Great, now he's looking at me like a kicked puppy. I hurt his fricken feelings, nice job Stiles!_

"Stiles! Calm down, breathe, you're going to give yourself a panic attack, and we both know you hate those. Just breathe, and listen to me." He got really serious again, his eyes got way softer than I was used to seeing it, almost how he looked at Allison. "Listen, I know that through all this werewolf crap I've kind of been a douche. I know that I've kind of taken you for granted, and ignored you for Allison and I'm so sorry! You're my best friend man, and you always will be. You can tell me anything you need to and I swear I won't judge you, or hate you, or anything like that. I want you to know that will never change." He took a deep breath and smiled encouragingly at me. "Now what did you want to tell me?"

I looked him in the eyes and steeled myself for what I was about to tell him. He was still smiling at me and I almost felt stupid for freaking out as bad as I did. I took a deep breath, and a small smile formed on my face. "Okay, so what I wanted to tell you is that I'm kinda sorta dating… Derek." I raised my eyebrows speculatively.

Scott's mouth dropped open so wide he looked like a bass, or maybe a catfish. He stared at me for a second before he snapped his mouth shut. He looked at me like I must be joking for a moment more before, "WHAT?!"

*****END FLASHBACK*****

I couldn't help it, I laughed a little when I thought of that. I couldn't help it. I laughed every time. He raised his eyebrows at me questioningly but I just shrugged my shoulders. True to his word, Scott had been there. He'd been a little thrown by the whole bisexual thing. Apparently every time I'd brought it up in the past he hadn't really realized it, go figure. I mean I love the kid, but he kind of has the brain capacity of a five-year-old sometimes. However, he instantly told me that didn't change any of the feelings he had for me, I was still like he brother and it didn't matter to him who I was attracted to. The matter of Derek Hale being my boyfriend was another matter entirely. It took me almost a week to get Scott to calm down. At first he kept saying he was going to kill Derek for taking advantage of me. Then, after a couple days he calmed down but was still extremely confused about how we ended up together. He finally just accepted it was the real deal when he saw us interact together at the first pack meeting when everyone knew about us. He pulled me aside after and said he was still a bit confused about our relationship, but he could tell Derek meant a lot to me, and that I meant a lot to Derek.

Now, Derek and I have been together for almost five months and it's Derek's birthday. We're all here to celebrate and have a good time, but the atmosphere in the house is a little stiff. Everyone knows that tonight is gonna be the first time Derek and I have sex. In fact, they know that tonight is going to be the first time we do pretty much anything. As unfortunate as it is, and as much as I've always wanted to change it, I'm a seventeen and a half year old virgin. When Derek and I started dating I got excited about that changing, but he told me we could take things as slow as I wanted. As soon as he said those words to me I felt insecurity and doubt settle in my body. Not because I thought he was rejecting me, but because I realized I was a totally, complete, no practice to speak of VIRGIN! I hadn't even had a first kiss. Derek had been so awesome about the whole thing, he'd seen the look in my eyes and gently grabbed my chin and placed a light kiss on my lips before saying, "We'll take this at your speed, and not any faster than that."

We'd shared a few chaste kisses, and some minor snuggling, but nothing more; not even any hot makeout sessions. I may have wanted that, but anytime we'd gotten close to anything steamier than a quick peck on the lips I'd start panicking about my extreme lack of experience and Derek would pull away with a soft small and say, "When you're ready." Finally I'd had enough of my uncertainties last week and had announced to Derek at the pack meeting, and the whole pack in my absentminded state, that for his birthday we were going to "do it." I couldn't face Erica or Jackson for three days after that. Scott couldn't face me.

Now, here we are, sitting in the pack's "Werewolf Den" as I like to call it, waiting for the birthday boy and my super hot boyfriend to get home from work. Everyone was having a good time waiting for Derek to arrive, but there was that slight awkward atmosphere, as everyone knew what tonight would bring. The pack kept shooting me quick, concerned glances. As much as some of them teased me, they all knew I was extremely nervous. I think the only person who was more nervous than me was Scott. He was my best friend and he was nervous because he knew I was nervous. There may have also been that little bit where he knew tonight his best friend was going to be fucked by his Alpha, but I like to pretend it's just my sanity he's worried about.

Suddenly, I see all the people in the room except for Allison and Lydia whip their heads around to the front door. Suddenly I hear steps on the front porch and then the door beginning to open. _Of course, all the fricken werewolves and their super hearing! They're better than a fucking early warning system for national emergencies… oh wait, that must be Derek. Shit! Calm down Stiles, breathe. He'll never agree to this if you can't calm down. Breathe._ Lydia grabbed my left hand and Allison grabbed my right, they both squeezed and I felt myself calm down. _God, I love my pack. It's as wonderful as having a real family again. _Derek walked around the corner. "SURPRISE!" we all yelled. His mouth fell open for a second before snapping shut into that thin scowl I've learned to love. His eyes instantly found mine and softened. I felt my breath leave my body and my heart stop. _He's always doing that to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him and have a normal reaction. At least it wasn't a boner this time. Jesus, I sound like a stupid whiny girl with a crush! And a boner. What a weird girl I'd make._

Derek is just sitting there; he smiles at me and then begins to smirk when he smells the slight arousal coming off me. When I begin to blush he smirks wider. _Asshole_. I stand up and give him a hug and a quick kiss before running into the kitchen to get the knives, forks, plates and napkins. After I grab them I take a moment to center myself, take another deep breath, and head back to the living room. I almost drop all the things I'm carrying at the sight that greets me upon entering the room. Anger, jealousy, hurt, betrayal, an overwhelming crushing depression all move through me in a second before the logical part of my mind catches up. Lydia is kissing Derek, like making out with him. It's ok though, this was part of the plan, well Lydia's plan. At the beginning of the party, the girl I had been in love with for years had approached me with her idea. Well, it wasn't really an idea so much as a demand. She wanted to make sure everything was wonderful for me and my first time, including the kisses. So she decided that she needed to kiss Derek to critique his abilities so that I would be satisfied. As if I had any experience or room to complain. Anyway, I'm sure she assured Derek I was all for the plan to entice him with her wonderful kisses. That wouldn't be a problem for her being the wonderful, evil genius that she is. They broke away and both looked at me apologetically. I smiled in understanding. _Just because I understand doesn't mean I have to like it. Maybe it's time for a little revenge._

After we lit the candles and sang happy birthday, I cut the cake and handed out slices to every member of the pack before sitting down with one myself. Instead of sitting on Derek's lap, like I do quite often, I decide on the rocking chair that's seated beside the couch he's sitting on. I sit down and realize the pack, including Derek, is glancing at me again. _Probably waiting for me to freak out and get all emotional about the kiss. Seriously, I know that I can be insecure sometimes, but they were all here when I agreed to it. Well not Derek, but he must've known Lydia wasn't lying about me agreeing to it, he can hear her heartbeat. I don't know why everyone treats me like glass; I've been through just as much as them. Stupid, overbearing werewolves. _I decide to ignore them and enjoy my cake, and maybe get a little revenge. Chocolate cake happens to be something Derek and I have in common. We both love chocolate cake with sweet, sugary vanilla frosting. So I bite into mine and let out a little moan at the deliciousness of it. I see Derek staring at me from the corner of my eyes but hold in the smirk I can feel forming on my face. I continue to eat my cake as the pack chats around me. The atmosphere has calmed down some now that Derek is here and people are talking freely and laughing. Scott keeps glancing at me every now and then; and even though Derek is holding many separate conversations with different members of the pack, I can see him staring at me still, not taking his eyes off me for a second.

As I take the last bite of my cake I decide to let out the loudest moan yet. I see Derek stiffen next to me and smile. _That's what you get Sourwolf for kissing other people. You're mine. I don't care if I agree to it, you should NEVER. SAY. YES._ Then, I begin the slow process of licking the frosting off my face and fingers. _Oops! I made a mess all over myself, I'm so "clumsy." Guess I need to clean myself off._ At this point I can feel Derek's heated glare on my face as I lick first my fingers, then I begin scooping the frosting off my face and onto my lips, letting my tongue dart out to get it all. When I'm finally clean I turn to smile at him innocently. I see him glaring at me, not in anger, but lust. I see a hungry look in his eyes I've never seen before and it makes me extremely horny, and insecure. So I blush and look away. I begin to rock back and forth in the chair, not even paying attention to what I'm doing as my hand lightly sweeps back and forth across Derek's strong forearm. I don't notice what's going on until I feel his strong grip on my wrist.

He pulls me up and I'm face to face with his extremely hard and muscular chest. I raise my eyes the inch or so separating our gazes from each other and see that same hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly I feel a fire burning in my stomach as all the blood in my body seems to rush into my dick. My knees go weak and I stumble before Derek grabs my waist in a tight grip. _I think I may have blacked out from lack of blood to the brain or something, because wow, where the fuck is Derek's shirt? God he has such a nice chest, and Jesus… I'm drooling over his abs again. Wait, where is my shirt?!_ I look at the floor and notice little shreds of red. _That horny idiot tore my shirt to pieces!_ Derek breaks me out of my thoughts by moving his hands to my ass and squeezing. I can't help but make a whimpering, sound. He smirks at me and then lifts me like I weigh nothing. Suddenly the feeling is back in my legs and I wrap them around him, locking my ankles together just above the cleft of his perfect, muscular ass. I feel the rumble in his chest as he lets out a content growl and then he buries his nose in my neck and begins to sniff, lick, kiss and bit me. I throw my head back and let out a small moan at the new feelings I've never had before. It's absolutely amazing and I know we've not even really begun. I lower my head back down and tentatively begin to kiss his broad, strong shoulder. I kiss and suck my way up to his neck. His chest rumbles again in approval as I continue my ministrations. Suddenly I notice that we're moving. Without breaking the kisses I'm peppering all over his neck, I glance over his shoulder at my packmates. Everyone's smiling, even Scott, though his seems a little resigned. Even though they tease me I can tell they're all genuinely happy that I'm going to have a wonderful night, with the sourwolf I love so much. _Shit, did I just think love?!_


	2. Chapter 2

We were going upstairs. I could feel each step Derek took as he held me tightly and made his way up the staircase. I could only assume we were heading to Derek's room, our room, which had just been finished a little less than a month ago. Thankfully it was furnished with a brand spanking new king sized bed, which was possibly the most comfortable thing I'd ever felt. All of these observations were made with the very smallest portion of my brainpower as most of my thoughts were taken up with the feelings Derek was giving me and _Oh my fucking god do NOT STOP!_ Derek hadn't stopped sucking and biting marks into my neck since he'd started in the living room; he'd also squeezed my ass a few more times, and I think I know now that it is one of my good touch zones because I can't help but whimper and grind into him when he does. _Oh there it is again_ and I let out another needy whine as I grind into Derek's awesome abs.

_Oh a bed, such a soft blanket_. I hadn't realized we were in the bedroom until Derek dropped me on the bed. I huff and look up at him and swear I feel my dick leak from the look on his sexy, stubbly face. His gorgeous hazel eyes have red bleeding into them I can see his sideburns growing out. _Fuck that's so hot! Friggin Alpha werewolf about to screw me. How did I get so lucky?! _I hear Derek snort and catch him rolling his eyes and smirking. "Only you would get distracted when you're about to have sex for the first time." _Of course I'm distracted! You are one hot sexy piece of werewolf! I don't think anyone could actually pay attention when you're standing all shirtless in front of them with a hulking bulge in your pants and … JESUS CHRIST THAT'S HUGE!_ Then I realize what he said about it being my first time and can't help blushing again. Though he retains his wolfy features and his pupils are still blown wide with lust, his eyes soften again. "Don't worry Stiles, I know this is my birthday presents of sorts, but I'll make this special for you. It's your first time and it should be as special and amazing as you've always wanted it to be, we can go as slow as you need."

I nod at his words and can't help but let my eyes flicker all over him again. From his beautifully rugged face, down his sexy sculpted torso, and finally to the giant bulge in his snug jeans. I feel my dick throb and leak again in my pants. _Crap, these briefs are gonna be sticky as fuck by tomorrow; I might as well toss them out._ I look back up at Derek and see his nostrils flaring at the scent of my arousal, and maybe just that hint of precum I keep squirting out. He's on me before I can get a word out. Though Derek's body is taller, and a whole hell of a let broader than mine, he does a good job of managing to cover my body without crushing it. His body feels like fire over my already overheated and oversensitive body as he begins grinding down into me. I moan and gasp as his clothed erection rubs against mine over and over again, and Derek continues to just kiss all over my body. Paying particular attention to my neck, I know how important marking is to werewolves, but then continuing down my chest.

By the time he gets to my jeans I'm leaking nonstop in my underwear. _Not my fault, what he did to my nipples should be considered cruel and unusually pleasurable punishment._ He practically rips the button and zipper off in his haste to pull my pants down. As he whips them off my ankles I feel my face heat up as he stares at my selection of underwear. _Tight, pink and white briefs? What the fuck were you thinking Stiles?! Trying to be sexy is not your thing at all, you probably look like a fool and… _Derek cuts off my train of thought with a rather loud growl and then attacks my lips again with a new ferocity that hadn't been there before and he grinds hard down into me. "You look so sexy in those pink undies Little Red. I might have to eat you up for looking so delicious," Derek whispers huskily into my ear. I can't help the blush that overtakes my already blotchy, red face or the shiver that runs through my body.

Derek slowly kisses his way back down my body and pulls down my underwear with his teeth; causing my dick to spring up and slap my flat, pale stomach leaving a small trail of precum. He looks down at my dick and I can help but feel entirely embarrassed and insecure again. I mean I'm not super tiny or anything, pretty average actually at about six and a half inches. It's not really super skinny or thick either, a little slender but not really thin. It's not like it's deformed or anything either. _Why the fuck is he just staring at it?! God is he disgusted by it or something?_ Derek flicks his gaze back up to me and answers my unspoken thoughts. "You're beautiful. So beautiful, everything about you. Stop freaking out, I just can't stop staring because it looks so delicious Little Red." Then he honest to god licks his lips and another bead of precum leaks out; Derek's on my dick before it can even get all the way out.

_ Jesus fucking Christ this is the best fucking thing in the entire world I never want it to stop God yes Derek keep going!_ My mind is running a thousand miles a second, all my thoughts bleeding together as Derek licks and sucks on my dick. I've imagined getting blown plenty of times, like hundreds of millions probably. I never thought it would feel this good. Unfortunately, all good things must come to and end and Derek pulls off after what feels like less than a minute; it was actually probably much more but what can I say, I was a bit out of it. _What the hell Derek, please don't stop, start again actually, what the fuck why did you stop?!_

"Not to sound whiny or demanding or anything," I begin in a steady voice, "but why did you stop?!" I glare down at him the best I can with him gazing at me all innocently and his lips wet and a little swollen from sucking me. He begins to kiss his way up to my mouth slowly and I can't help but let out little sighs of pleasure again. Finally, he makes it to my mouth and gives me one of those quick kisses I'm used to from our months of dating before pulling away slightly to smile at me. I notice for the first time his wolfy features are gone. _He must have calmed down a bit. I might need to change that._

"Well, maybe it sounds a little selfish, but I really want to do something tonight. Since it's my birthday I was kind of hoping you might say yes," Derek begins and looks at me hopefully. He doesn't continue until I nod for him to continue and motion that I might agree. His eyes get a gleam in them and he smirks as his voice takes on a sexy, husky tone. "Well, since it's your first times, and ours together, I really want the first time you cum tonight to be with my big, hard dick buried inside your tight, little ass Little Red. What do you think?"

I moan just at the words he's saying and nod my head so fast I probably look like a bobblehead. I grab his head and pull him down for another hot and heavy kiss. As soon as he pulls away I push him onto his back and begin kissing my way down his body as he had mine. I make it to his jeans in what I consider to be record time, but I make up for my earlier haste by taking almost a full minute to get his jeans undone because my hands are shaking so hard in excitement and nervousness. However, I finally pull them off his body and stare at the massive bulge, which seems much more massive under the thin layer of his tight, black boxer briefs. I waste no time in practically ripping his underwear off him and openly gape in astonishment at Derek's dick; I can literally feel the giant smirk on his face. _Stupid self-satisfied sourwolf with his giant cock._ Derek's penis appears to be roughly ten to eleven inches of extremely thick, and extremely hard flesh, which is currently pulsing with each beat of his heart.

I think my mouth is actually beginning to salivate just looking at it. Unfortunately, before I have the chance to even get a little taste of it, Derek is gripping my waist tightly in his big, strong hands and flipping me over and onto my stomach. _Damn, I wanted a lick on the wolfsicle._ I turn my head a bit and glance at Derek. He seems to understand my unspoken question and responds. "Sorry babe, I really just wanted to get at this hot ass you have. It looks just as delectable as the rest of you and I figured that we'll have all the time in the world for other stuff. I promise you can taste me later on tonight, but now I really want to try another one of your flavors." Before I can even snort at his lame lines or ask him to be more specific on just what the hell he's talking about I feel him parting the cheeks of my ass and something wet at my hole.

Now just because I've known that I'm bisexual since I turned nine or ten, that doesn't mean anything. I am extremely traditional when it comes to masturbation, and as much as I enjoy it, I've never been brave enough to try any type of assplay. So Derek's tongue pushing in and licking at one of my most intimate and private areas has got me squirming around on his bed, gripping the blankets and moaning while trying my best not to cum. After what feels like less than a minute, but again is probably much longer than that, he regretfully removes his tongue and pushes his fingers against my lips. I eagerly open my mouth and begin to swirl my tongue around each of the four digits he's stuck in there, sucking and licking like my life depends on it. _It does, it really freaking does, my life is in the clutches of these fingers. _After a brief blowjob of Derek's fingers, he pulls them out and almost instantly I feel the first one at my entrance.

I expect Derek to just push straight in, however he just lightly runs the tip of his finger over the tight opening over and over. Finally, as the pleasure of him just touching me is about to send me into emergency red-alert status I push back and him and make a demanding grunt. Again, I can practically feel the smirk on his face behind me. However, he silently complies with my demands and slips the first finger in. It's uncomfortable, but not overwhelmingly so. It's just a new development, something I'm not used to but I know with the right amount of time I could get used to. Being the gentleman he is, he simply leaves his finger inside of me until I begin to push back against it, at which point he takes over and begins pulling it out, then pushing it back in. Over and over he does this until I suddenly feel a second finger slip in. This is slightly more uncomfortable than the last, even a bit painful; but he waits again a few moments before taking the initiative and beginning to scissor them inside of me, stretching me. He continues thrusting his fingers in and out of me for minutes, before adding a third, and eventually a fourth. He's so patient with me that I can't think again how much I love him. _Crap! Stop thinking that Stiles! It's too soon for love, you don't wanna scare sexy sourwolf away, just take it easy and enjoy this._ This whole process has taken what seems like hours but has probably actually only been about ten to fifteen minutes. It hasn't been all that painful, just the initial entrance of each finger but otherwise not too bad; however it hasn't really felt that pleasurable either. _If he'd hit my prostate I should have felt amazing, seen stars, yadda yadda yadda. That's what all the research said anyway, maybe those were just exaggerations._ My train of thought is interrupted as I feel his fingers leave my now fairly stretched asshole.

I turn to look at Derek again and he's looking at me with his beautiful hazel eyes; I notice that he is once again wolfing out, his hair slightly longer and thicker than normal on his face, his eyes a bit red. He also happens to be slicking his beautiful yet monstrous dick up with lube. "Stiles, you're about as stretched as I think you'll get, and I'm aching to get inside of you. I promise to go as slow as you need me to, just tell me to stop and I will. We're taking this at your pace remember? Seriously, just say the word and we'll stop." He looks concerned, thought slightly less so when I nod my understanding. I turn around and lay down with my face in the mattress and my ass in the air as I wait for him to begin. I feel the blunt head of Derek's dick at my entrance. Surprisingly to me, and I assume him as well, his head just slips right into my stretched hole. He waits for a moment, but I don't feel anything different as to when he was using his fingers, so I nod and he continues. As he continues pushing in we have to stop a few times. He's extremely long, and I can tell he gets slightly thicker the farther down his dick goes because even after four fingers, it feels like a stretch. After an eternity of both of us panting in exertion, he bottoms out. I feel the slight scratch of his dark, curly pubic hair against my hairless cheeks. I also happen to feel so entirely full, as if I've had another person implanted in my body and not just an incredibly large penis.

I get impatient with waiting, the pain has long since subsided and I figure he's waiting for my go ahead to start moving. Instead of nodding again, I grind back on his dick and take pleasure in the moan he lets out. He pulls out slowly, almost all the way, leaving just his head in, before slowly thrusting back in. The entirety of his dick saw though me in a wave of pleasure, sending sparks through my body. Even though it is just a slow, lazy thrust, I feel it hit something inside me that has my legs trembling and me gasping. _Oh. There it is._ _He must have either missed it or was avoiding it before because if the lack of breath and blinding flash of white was anything to go by, he just knocked on my prostate._ Suddenly, my dick, which had essentially deflated completely throughout his preparations, was at half-mast. "Derek. Again. Please! Do that again!" I beg and moan. He pulls out before pushing in slowly again. Again, his dick rubs drags across my prostate and I moan. _Oh hello boner, I've missed you so much_. I am once again rock hard and leaking. "Oh fuck! Right there! God Derek yes! Keep doing that! More, harder, faster! Please Derek I need it!"

Derek's hips seem to stutter at my needy begging. Suddenly his grip is gone, my ass is empty, and I'm being flipped onto my back. I whine at pout up at him because _dammit I want his dick back now!_ Then I take in his appearance. He is completely wolfed out. Full sideburns, glowing red eyes, and sharp pointy fangs adorn his handsome face. And _dammit if that doesn't make me somehow harder than I already am I don't know what does! _He growls at me and I shrink back a little into the bed. He tilts his head at me and then leans down and licks a strip from my neck up to my ear before whispering, in that sexy way that has me shivering again. "I wanted to see your beautiful face when I fuck you into the mattress."

Suddenly his dick is back at my hole, and before I know it he is thrusting back in at once. I scream out in pleasure at the instant fullness I feel. "Fuck Derek! Don't stop! Give it to me harder please! I need your cock in me! Pound it into me, breed me Derek!" He growls at me again and before I know it he is literally pounding into me. All I can do is go along for the ride. I can tell in the back of my mind that I'll have bruises tomorrow from where he's holding me, but all I can think now is how good his hands feel on my hips. I know deep down that it'll probably hurt to walk or sit for a week, but all I can feel is how amazing it is when his long, thick dick saws into me over and over, rubbing against my now abused prostate. My dick is so far untouched, I can't untangle my hands from where they're fisted into the blankets, but it is leaking a steady stream of precum and I already feel that feeling deep inside that means I'm close.

Sure enough I think I literally feel my balls raising up, shrinking up into my body in anticipation of my impending release. Before I can warn Derek about what's about to happen he pants into my ear words that are going to make me lose it. "You feel so good around me Stiles. So fucking tight, and hot, and soft. I don't ever wanna leave; I think I might just stay in here forever. Think my dick just found its new home. And you'll welcome us won't you Stiles, because I feel so fucking good in your tight, little hole. I can smell how horny you are right now. Cum for me, because I'm about to breed you so good. I'm gonna shoot way up into you so fucking cum that even though you're a guy, I might give you some pups to carry around for me. You want that Stiles? You wanna carry my pups? Well all you gotta do is cum for me and I'll give em to you, my sexy Little Red." Sure enough, his words set me off.

I think I might literally black out, or maybe white out. Whatever. The pleasure of my release is so intense it's almost painful. I haven't touched my dick once and I'm currently shooting what feels like more than all the cum I've ever shot in my life put together. The first few shots went straight up and covered my cheeks, lips, and chin. The rest are currently shooting out onto my chest and stomach. As intense as my orgasm is, I can still feel Derek shooting his hot cum into me. It feels like he's literally painting my insides with it, and I'm long done with my release when I feel him shudder against me and collapse after he finally stops shooting his cum into me. He rolls off of me and instantly pulls me against his sweaty chest. He wraps an arm around me and nuzzles my neck and I feel myself pass out.

When I wake up he's still nuzzling my neck. I lightly grind back against him to let him know I'm awake and feel his soft dick, which is still incredibly large, twitch a bit. As I grind back I also feel a slow trickle down my thigh. _He must have shot more cum than I thought if it's still leaking out of me_. "How long was I out for?" I ask him in a quiet voice.

"Just ten minutes or so. Sorry, might have been a little much for your first time." He chuckles in response. Then he continues and he sounds much more serious. "Stiles, I'm so incredibly sorry if I made you do anything you didn't want to do. If I made you feel uncomfortable at all, in any way, or god forbid if I caused you pain. I know I said this was all on your time and I swear I tried to hold back. You seriously have no idea how amazing you are. You're smart, brave, loyal, funny, kind to everyone you meet, and so indescribably beautiful! I tried to stop, but once we started it was like a switch went off in me. I swear I'll never come near you again if you want nothing to do with me! It was just all so amazing and…"

I cut him off by turning around and kissing him quickly. I pull back, go in once more for another of his sweet kisses, and then pull back again to smile at him. "Derek, you were literally the most awesome person to lose my virginity too!" He looks somewhat amused and confused at this, also a little bit hurt. "Sorry, that came out weird. You have no idea how amazing YOU are. You've been patient with me throughout this whole relationship. Tonight you took all the time I needed and more to make sure I wasn't in any pain or uncomfortable with what we were doing. You have nothing at all to be sorry for. You're so brave, and protective, and drop dead sexy. You're overbearing and possessive in way that makes my pants a little too tight, if you tell anyone that I'll kill you by the way. You're amazing too, you have been since I met you and I love you so much for being that way." _Shit, I just did it again didn't I? Stiles, why the fuck can't you keep your mouth shut?! He's gonna freak and run, you know he has commitment issues since that bitch Kate!_

Derek is staring at me in astonishment and I feel tears starting to build up after I just ruined what is and probably will ever be the best thing to ever happen to me. I start to pull away before he grips me and pulls me in to kiss me. This kiss is different from any one we've shared. It's not quick and reassuring, or long and heated by passion; it's slow and full of emotions I was sure only I was feeling. After the kiss I could tell Derek felt the same, which he reaffirmed for me in words. "Stiles, I love you too. So much. I don't think I ever want to be without you. I know we've only been dating a short while, and I still want to take things at whatever speed you want. But I promise I'll be here with you as long as you want me, because I love you too."

I lean in and kiss him now. Trying to let all the love I have for him flow into my lips, into this kiss, in an unspoken form since _my_ sourwolf has such a wonderful love for all forms of nonverbal communication. After I pull away I smirk. "So I do believe you said 'the first time you cum tonight.' I think there's an unspoken promise for more orgasms tonight, don't you? As your lover, I demand more orgasms please!" I smile at him and I see his eyes begin to glow red again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek's POV**

The moonlight is streaming in through the open window while the digital clock blinking red numbers at me, informing me that it is just after 4:00 AM. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Stile's gorgeous face. He's been out for almost an hour now and still his face holds nothing but interest for me. He's lying on my chest with his held tilted up towards my face, as if demanding another kiss, something he'd done so many times already tonight. His mouth is open slightly and every now and then he mumbles incoherent words. As he shifts slightly, trying to pull himself closer to my body, I wrap my arm tighter around his slim waist.

All I can think about as I look at his peaceful face is how much I truly love this twitchy, clumsy, infuriatingly annoying, smart, loyal, brave, beautiful boy. It seems almost impossible to me when I think about it. Even a year ago I never would have thought it possible for me to love someone again, certainly not Stiles. Only a year ago I would have said I tolerated the boy, I certainly didn't concern him a friend; however, I knew Stiles was useful, intelligent, and loyal, therefore I would tolerate him.

Something changed after we faced the Kanima. When Lydia helped Jackson to reconcile with himself and become a real werewolf, I saw Stiles and felt what then seemed unnecessary amounts of rage at Gerard for kidnapping and beating him. I couldn't understand why I was so angry to see him hurt, not to mention the pain in his eyes watching Lydia and Jackson admit their love for each other. So I had done what I always did when I felt uncertain, I ignored my feelings. When I got home the following day and saw the sign from the Alpha Pack, I felt more unnatural feelings, massive amounts of fear. I felt fear for what remained of my pack, fear for the wary citizens of Beacon Hills, who always gave me a wide berth when nearby. However, the most worrying feeling I had was fear for Stiles. Again, I couldn't figure out what it was about the boy that had me feeling like this. So again, I ignored my feelings.

Then, six months ago, after we finally drove what remained of the Alpha Pack off our territory, I began to truly inspect my feelings for Stiles. Throughout the entire ordeal he had really come into himself. Stiles had brought Scott and Derek together, called them both stubborn assholes, and forced them to work out their differences. After they had an alliance of sorts, he'd been amazing at doing research and reconnaissance, then used what information he'd learned to help strategize so Derek could focus on training his pack. He'd helped them formulate the plan to rescue Erica and Boyd, the plan to defend against the Alphas when the attacked the pack just after the full moon, and the plan that ended the lives of three of the Alphas and drove what remained of the pack and their betas off. After our final fight with the Alphas, we actually resembled a real pack, a real family. Stiles had brought us together in a way neither Scott nor I could. It was then I realized how important he truly was and began to figure out why he was so important to me, why I felt so strongly and so protectively about him.

About a month after battling the Alphas, I worked up the courage to ask Stiles out. I figured it couldn't hurt to see if my feelings were real, if he reciprocated them, if anything could come of a relationship between us. So one night I had shown up in his room, terrifying him as always, and practically shouted my question at him while I held him against the wall. It was the first time I'd ever seen Stiles truly speechless. I began to back away, ready to bolt out the window, when I'd felt his hand wrap around my wrist. I remember how my heart skipped a beat when he replied simply, almost shyly, "Yes."

Thinking back on that I smile. It really did seem so unlikely the two of us would wind up together. However, after that first, slightly awkward date, we'd been almost inseparable. Thinking back I don't think most of the pack was fooled about our relationship. In fact, the only one who seemed surprised when we told them was Scott. We fit together so easily: Stiles filled in my silences, I calmed down his energetic state of being that always had to be constantly in motion; he helped to ease my guilty conscience, I was his rock when he would have panic attacks; I was extremely serious and "sour", he was happy and openly friendly.

Stiles moans a bit in his sleep and grinds against my leg. I can feel him growing harder, smell the arousal coming off his body. I can't help but smirk at my sexy boyfriend and remember our earlier activities. Stiles and I had gone at it six times after the first before he finally passed out. I remember every sigh, moan, shout of pleasure, and demand for more. I remember every one of his light touches trailing all over my body, the tightness and the heat of his body, the slick feel of our bodies on each other. I really don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off him anymore, he's just so beautiful. Before was difficult, but I wanted Stiles to be comfortable; now, after I'd had so many tastes, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop. I needed Stiles like air. My smirk softens into a genuine smile and I can feel my heart skip a beat as Stiles sighs my names. I lean down to kiss his forehead, grip his waist tighter, and let myself drift off to sleep to the sound of his breathing.

When I wake up sunlight is streaming in through the now closed window and the clock dimly displays that it is just past 10:00 AM. Stiles is missing from my side and I growl a bit as nervousness seeps into my mind. Then, I smell fresh coffee and bacon, also some fruit and pancakes. My stomach growls and at the same time I hear Stiles humming quietly in the kitchen. I smile and make my way downstairs to find him standing in front of the stove, tipping crisp bacon onto a plate. His back is turned and he's shaking his beautiful hips in time to the song he's humming. Stiles is wearing a pair of my holey sweats, the waistband barely keeping them up his slim hips. I grin and make my way over, slipping my arms around him and nuzzling his neck. I smirk when he jumps a bit before relaxing into my body, placing his smaller hands over my larger ones.

"Good morning beautiful," I whisper into his ear. "I see you made me breakfast. What a thoughtful boyfriend I have; first you throw me a birthday party, then you get me the best present I could ever ask for, and finally I wake up to you making me breakfast. I think I should probably keep you around, you're pretty amazing Little Red." Stiles smiles and turns to kiss me briefly before simply responding, "I love you." I can't help but feel a wave of possessiveness grip me and I nip lightly at his neck before continuing to suck and bite yet another mark into his already covered neck.

"I love you too, so much," I reply. "Now come over here and join me in eating some of this delicious food you were so considerate to make." I pull the boy along, after he snatches the bacon, and yank him into my lap before he can even think about sitting anywhere else. He giggles and turns around to kiss me again, before he begins to pile food onto one plate for us to share. He grabs a fork and feeds me a bite, takes one himself, then feeds me another. As we continue to share breakfast, my arms wrapped around his waist, we chat about nothing specific, just enjoying each other; I can't help but think that my life is so much better than it used to be with Stiles now in my life and how I can't imagine it without him.

**First off: So extremely thankful to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. So much appreciation for every one of you since this was my first fic.**

**Second: So so so extremely sorry it took me FOREVER to post. I was crazy busy with finals and studying this was basically my first chance to update. And I'm sorry it was so short after so long a wait**

**Third: I really wanted to do something from Derek's POV, any thoughts on that? I know it wasn't much but I wanted to do something. Should I do more him or just stick to Stiles in the next one?**

**Finally: Considering doing a sequel of sorts to this? Any thoughts?**


End file.
